Flames of the Past
by kuso tare
Summary: A generation has passed since the white wolf of fable found Paradise. A story not believed by the young. But what happens when he returns to sve a young wolf who could save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of the Past**

**A/N**

Yay! A new story from me. And for once it's not Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyways, I've been wanting to do a Wolf's Rain story for some time but have been too busy with other stories to do so. But I finally just decided to go ahead and do it. As a sort of change of pace. I really hope you guys will enjoy this story.

**Chapter One**

She shuffled through the snow. Feeling so alone. For days she had wandered through this white hell. Ever since the attack had come. Her whole pack laid to waste before her eyes. She had managed to slip away from the onslaught. She had wanted to stay and fight but her mother and father had forced her to leave. Reluctantly she did so. She could hear the howls of death come from each member of her pack as she ran. She had felt like such a coward. But then again she was only a pup. Just barely an adult. She had been the only pup born to the pack to survive. The others had fallen to the very pack that had just mutilated her pack. Her family. And now she was alone. Hungry and cold. She shivered as the cold wind slapped at her light gray coat. It was just too much for her and she fell to the ground. Prepared to except the death that was about to take her. She closed her eyes as she listened to the wind howl. And thought of the place her elders had spoken of. If only she could have found it. This paradise that they spoke of. It had been rumored that one wolf had found the place. But no one knew because he was never seen again. Neither him or his other five companions. One of which was the fabled flower maden. The elders swore that at least the white one, Kiba, had made it. But the younger wolves said that age was affecting their minds and they were going senile. The elders were ridiculed till the very day they died. She still wondered if they had been right. But it didn't matter now she guessed. Life was leaving her. There was no hope left for a place that may not exist. And so she cleared her mind and excepted her fate.

It was some time later, what felt like ages to her, before she realized she was being carried. She wasn't sure by who. All she knew was that it smelled of wolf. And after a moment she knew it was another wolf. She let her eyes slip open to tiny slits as she looked up. The wolf was in his human form. And he looked the same age as her. His sunkissed blonde hair blew in the when and his brown eyes stayed looking forward. Carrying an intent look. For a moment she thought her senses were tricking her. She reconized him by sight and smell. But it couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead. Slowly she tried to form the words in her throat. Thay came out garbled at first. But she managed to speak.

"Nathan?"

The boy averted his gaze as he looked down at her. Giving her a releived smile. "You're awake. Thank god."

It was him. She could never forget her best friend from long ago. But she thought he had died with the other pups in the first raid. For the first time in a long while she felt a wave of releif flood over her. She let her eyes close. Trusting her friend would take care of her.

Again she slowly blinked her eyes open. She could feel the warmth surrounding her. As she lifted her head she saw the form of a wolf beside her. His tanish brown fur brushing against her nose. Tickling her and causing her to sneeze. This woke him and he looked to her.

"You're awake. That's good. How do you feel."

"Tired. And weak."

"As would be expected. It looks like you've been wandering for some time. Why aren't you with the pack?"

She looked away from him sadly. "They're gone Nathan. That damned pack killed them all."

"The ones who attacked before?"

She nodded slowly. It was still too painful to speak of.

"Raelae I'm so sorry."

"How? How did you survive them? We were so small when the first attack came."

"I managed to sneak away. Like you said. I was small then. Easy to hide in small places. They couldn't get to me and just gave up."

"But how did you survive on your own?"

"I didn't. For a long time this white wolf took care of me. Then one day a few months ago, he disapeared. I haven't seen him since."

"White wolf? What was his name?"

"Kiba. Why?"

She jumped to her feet. Unable to speak at first. "K...Kiba? A white wolf named Kiba?"

"Yea. Wait a minute. You don't think he was that wolf the elders spoke of? The only one to find Paradise?"

"It has to be!"

"It was just a story Raelae. A legend."

"No! It's true! I know it!"

"Calm down." He said as he got to his feet. You're still weak. You need rest. Don't worry about that nonsense."

"It's not...!"

"Raelae! Lay down! Please?" She stared at him before reluctantly doing what he said.

"It's not nonsense though."

He sighed deeply. Growing tired of her stubborness. "Why do you want to believe that story so much?"

"Because it's the only hope I have left. For a better place. We're almost extinct Nathan. What more is there to have hope in?"

"We'll talk more later. Please go back to sleep."

"Okay." She said as she lowered her head to the ground. She was too tired to wonder where they were or how Nathan found this cave. All she knew is she wanted to sleep and try to forget what had happened.

The sun's rays entered the cave as it rose the following morning. The warmth and the brightness caused Nathan to awaken. Grogilly he opened his eyes and yawned. Stretching his legs out in front of him. His claws raked acrossed the ground as he brought his legs back up and walked outside. He closed his eyes and drank in the sun's rays. It felt nice after the snow storm they just had. Probably the final one of the season. The world was already growing warm and he could hear the sounds of snow melting. It wouldn't be long before the newly fallen snow would be gone. He opened his eyes to watch a bird fly through the sky. He couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to soar through the skys. The freedom that bird had. Their freedom was gone. Between fighting with other packs and with the humans their numbers had been greatly depleated. They spent most of their lives looking over their backs. Not trusting any of their pack members. Backstabbing was a constant now. Survival was the only thing that mattered to them now. Their pride as a wolf long gone.

"What good is pride if you're dead?" He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

He turned to see Raelae standing behind him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What was that you were saying?"

"Kiba said it to me once. Said a friend had said it to him once. I was angry. I wanted revenge for the others. He kept telling me I was blinded by my pride. I told him pride was all I had now. And then he said what good is pride if you're dead? It really made me think."

She sat down next to him and took in the sun as well. "He was right you know. You can't let revenge and hatred run your life. Or it'll destroy you."

"But I have nothing else."

"You have me. You and I are the last of our pack. We have to stick together and protect each other."

He smiled at her as he got to his feet. "You think you're strong enough to move? This is another packs territory. If they catch wind of us we won't have a chance."

She nodded and got up as well. "Where should we go?"

"Wherever our paws take us." He said as he started to run. She took chase after him. They ran through the freshly fallen snow as they ran for their destination. Whatever that may be. Never seeing the eyes that were watching them. Nor smelling the scent that surounded them.

"They didn't sense us?"

"No. They're just pups. But they did tresspass."

"Should we kill them?"

"The male yes. But bring the female here. She can prove usefull to us. We have to get the pack numbers back up don't we?" He snickered.

"Of course boss. We'll go get her."

"Oh and Brutus?"

"Sir?"

"Do not harm her in any way. Or any chance of you reproducing will be zero. That goes for all of you!" They all swallowed the lumps in their throats and trotted off.

**A/N**

**Okay. That was the first chapter. Just a little something for you to chew on so to speak. Now I will admit I was a bit confused at the end of this anime as to actually happened. I don't of I just wasn't paying attention or what. So if some things end up being a little off I appoligize. I did what I could. So as always let me know what you think. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raelae and Nathan padded on through the snow. But she was slowing. She was still really tired from the night before. She stopped, panting heavilly. "Nathan! Wait!"

He skidded to a stop and looked back to her. "Are you alright?"

"I need to rest. Can we stop a minute."

"Not too long. We have no idea if there are wolves around. I haven't picked up a scent but you never know."

"I know. I just need to catch my breath." She sat down in the snow to rest her sore joints while Nathan trotted over. He sat next to her, just watching her silently. He had missed her all this time and hoped she was alright. To have her here by his side made him so happy. He wouldn't be able to except it if anything happend to her. As pups they had been trouble makers. Their parents and the entire pack constantly having to pull them out of trouble. At one time he had stirred up a hornets nest. Quite literally. That sent him and Raelae running fo their lives. The pack had heard then screaming and yelled for them to jump into the river when they learned what was going on. They had gotten a scolding for that one. Another time one of the pups had been bullying them and other pups. Raelae had given him an idea that he couldn't pass up. They found him napping and Nathan put Raelae's plan into motion. He walked over and peed on the unsuspecting victim. A pack member had caught him doing that. Yet another punishment for the growing list.

He smiled at the memory, earning him a puzzled look from Raelae. She was wondering what was going on.

"Nathan?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? I know that smirk."

"Just thinking about our exploits as pups."

"Ah. Now I know." She laughed with him till a scent caught in their noses. They both stood at attention. Listening and smelling. There was definately something fowl in the air. Nathan moved in front of her, scanning the landscape.

"Raelae. Stay behind me."

"Nathan?"

"If it gets too rough you run like hell. Understand me?"

"Nathan?"

"Do you understand?" He said as he turned to her.Raising is voice slightly. All she could do was nod. He had never once yelled at her. It scared her. Even if it was out of concern. He turned back to scan the white lanscape. Now he could see the forms of three wolves coming their way. Strong and young like them. This was setting up to be a rough fight. "Back up a bit Raelae. I want you to put as much space between us as you can in case you have to run."

She nodded and backed up. Normally he would have told her to just run now. But he didn't want to send her away. To risk losing her again. He didn't know if other wolves were waiting out there somewhere. And he wasn't about to send her into the lions den. At least here he knew she was safe. At least until there was no choice but for her to run.

The three wolves were standing only a few feet away from them now, grinning broadly and showing their fangs. These were looks of seasoned killers. They had done this before. And they loved it. And they were ready for more.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Two intruders in our territory? Tsk tsk. Very naughty. Now we'll have to punish you."

"Look, we'll just leave. We don't have to get into a big fight over this."

"Doesn't work that way. You die and she comes with us. Our leader has a taste for as many females as he can get."

"Your pack is nothing but a bunch of bastards. Females are not tools. I'll be damned if I let any of you use her as one." He said as he growled.

"You won't be around long enough to worry about that. He'll use her. And when she's used up he'll dispose of her. He'll kill her and eat her."

Raelae's heart skipped a beat as she heard her possible fate laid out before her. And she could see the muscles beneath Nathan's skin tense. Anger was rising in him. She was worried that if he charged them he would be outmatched. She could hear his growls intesify.

"Nathan don't! They're trying to get a rise out of you! We're on their turf! We don't stand a chance!"

"We have to do something Raelae. They won't let us leave. And I won't let them do that to you. Or any other female."

"You gonna stop us big boy?"

"Why don't you give it a go? I'm ready to kick your ass."

"Big words. But can you back it up?"

"Can you?"

The other just grinned wider and then he lunged. Nathan barely had time to dodge out of the way. He had almost lost his throat on the get go. As he was turnig to face his attacker head on the other two rushed him. They slammed him to the ground and started ripping away at him. The snow beneath him turning crimson with his blood. And amongst all the growling she could hear him yelling. Screaming for her to run. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave him to die. They'd go together if that was their fate. Growling she ran towards them. Nathan saw her coming and screamed for her to stop. But she paid him no heed. She ran right into the fray and scattered the wolves. They all slammed to the snow, looking to her in shocked amazment at her strength.

"You bitch!" One of them yelled as he rushed her.

"Idiot! Don't!" Brutis yelled. She was not to be harmed. But who was actually harmed was the poor male she sent tumbling to the ground. He was bleeding from the left ear she had torn off as she flung him to the ground. The other wolf jumped to his feet and attacked her as well. He also ignored the yells of Brutis as he slammed into her, puting a gash across her left eye and down her cheek when he brought his paw up to swipe her face. She yelped and fell to the ground. He stalked towards her with his teeth bared. Before another word could be said a howl echoed throughout the plain. All ears perked as a wolf as white as the snow slowly came towards them. Brutis swallowed hard and he ordered the other two to get to their feet. They did so and stood behind him, not sure why he looked so frightened. The wolf stopped and glared at them. Without another word the three turned, tails tucked, and ran back in the direction they had come from. Now the wolf turned his attention to the other two. Raelae marvled at the sight of him. She had never seen a white wolf. They were rare. So she wondered if this could be the Kiba that had cared for Nathan. Her question was soon answered when Nathan sighed and got to his feet.

"Hey Kiba."

"Don't hey Kiba me. Why are you always getting into trouble? It never fails."

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't let them take her."

Kiba turned his attention to the young female still lying on the ground. She was staring at him in awe. Like everything that had happened hadn't really happened. He sighed and looked back to Nathan. "Is this the friend you always spoke of?"

"Yes sir."

"I hear you're as much as a trouble maker as he is."

"Sir?"

"He told me a lot of stories about your puphood. Including peeing on others?"

She laughed nervously. "Yea. We were little hellians."

"So I've been told. Are you alright? You've got a nasty gash there."

"I'll be fine. I've survived worse."

"Why aren't you with your pack?"

She was silent as she was flooded with the memories.

"I see." Kiba said. "Was it the same pack?"

She nodded.

He sighed deeply. "Damn them. It's bad enough we have humans hunting us. Now our own kind is. Nothing has changed."

"Sir? I have to ask. Are you 'the' Kiba? The one who found Paradise?"

"Paradise was a joke. I wasn't there long. I'm not even sure if I really was. In the end it all felt like a dream. I woke somewhere I didn't know. I couldn't understand what happened. Then a fox informed me. Paradise had been disrupted. Someone had blackened it. Now no one can get there. They say there's a new key. But no Flower Maiden to lead that wolf there."

"What could have happened? How could it be disrupted?"

"I don't know. There may not even be a way to undo it. The only good that came of it was that the world didn't end like it was about to."

Nathan flashed his eyes between the two. He really was that Kiba. Why hadn't he ever told him? Or was it he thought he should already know that truth? Finally he just walked closer to the two.

"Raelae? I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Telling you it was all nonsense. About Paradise. And Kiba." He said as he glanced at the white wolf. "I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it. But...I do believe we've found our path."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to find the key. And we have to get back to paradise." She looked to Kiba. "I'm guessing since you said there's no Flower Maiden to lead the wolves there that the gate isn't where it once was?"

He shook his head. "The fox said it moves each time."

"How does the fox know all this?" Nathan asked.

"He's a spirit fox."

"You're talking to dead animals?"

"We talked to a dead owl on our way there. The damn thing was confusing as hell. Kept talking in riddles. 'All is lost' blah blah blah."

"Crazy."

"Hige tried to eat him. Too bad we couldn't. He was so annoying."

Raelae laughed at that. That caused Kiba to smile. "Yea. I guess it is pretty funny. Well, at least it is now."

Nathan walked over to Raelae and started to lick her wound. She jumped, startled. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get that cleaned. You can't risk an infection."

"What about yours?"

"I've survived worse." He said, mocking her previous statement.

"Thanks. But we will clean you up too."

"Yes mam'."

Kiba shook his head. Nathan finished and looked to her.

"Well we should get looking for the key."

"You mean? We're going to look for Paradise?"

"It may be the only wave to save us all. Human and wolf alike. I mean, they did say that humans are just wolves who forgot how to change back right? Who forgot it all?"

"Thats right." Kiba said. "Well, according to The Book of the Moon anyway."

"Then it's settled. Will you be coming with us Kiba?" Raelae asked, hopful.

"Of course. You young pups need direction. You're like Hige and Toboe combined."

"I'm guessing thats a bad thing."

Kiba laughed. "You have no idea."

Brutis stood before his pack leader. The wolf was not very happy at all. His other two companions lay dead on either side of him. He shook as he awaited his fate.

"I told you she wasn't to be harmed."

"I tried. They wouldn't listen." He laid his ears even further back and his tail tucked further than even he thought it could go.

"You're my second in command. You should have more authority. They should obey without question. Did I make a mistake in choosing you?"

"No leader. I assure you. They are the only two I've had problems with."

"Were the only two." He reminded him. Brutis swallowed. "Fine. I'll give you another chance. But do not fail me again."

"I won't. And I could have gotten things under control and killed that male if that other wolf wouldn't have showed up."

"Other wolf? What other wolf?"

"An older wolf sir. He was white as the snow. I've never seen another like him."

The leaders eyes went wide. "White as snow you say?"

"Yes leader. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Leave me. Bring in the morturary crew to clean up this mess. Throw them into the river."

"Yes sir." He turned quickly, tail and ears still tucked and trotted off.

"So. You're still alive as well are you Kiba?" The dark wolf turned to look in the direction the trio were in. His mismatched eyes narrowing. "You will die this time."


End file.
